Life in the Under Empire
by Jaredthefox92
Summary: This is a story about my Skaven OC, Shrall. Shrall is an Warlock Enginseer and a member of Clan Skryre in Skavenblight. This story is meant to be a funny 'slice of life' story, but for a Skaven. Note: I'm well aware as a starting chapter it's a little short. I'm having to do a LOT of research on Skaven 'civilian life' to write this story so please bare with me. :)


His little feet tread very carefully, and his nose was sniffing around for danger. The Warlock Engineseer known only as Shrall was moving on his way to the Warpforge after obtaining supplies from rather, unreasonable merchant. He was panting a bit, both excited and nervous at the same time. On one paw he had almost got cut up and lost a limb, on the other he got to test out his Warpblade on a "volunteer" at which he found the results to be a bloody success. Still, Shrall proceeded quietly and with caution while moving through the cavern to the forge. After all, the wares he had obtained were valuable and what was his recent claim one minute could be some other Skaven's the next. Such was the life within Skavenblight for many poor and weaker Skaven.

"Warpforge is near. I now have materials-supplies to work on latest invention-contraption of DOOOM. Yes yes." Shrall muttered to himself sensing nobody was around.

"Hope boss-leader doesn't notice Shrall went out-away while he was eating. Don't want to not get-not have food for work, no-no."

Eventually he was able to catch his breath as the smell of pungent warpstone smoke and exhaust from the forge caught up to his nostrils inside the cavern. He knew he was close to his destination. Even from several meters underground the putrid fumes of production filled the murky and dank caverns of Skavenblight. Progress never stopped in the undercity, for all Skaven desire to conquer the surface world and terraform it to please their god, the powerful and yet malicious Horned Rat.

Shrall neared the main hatch of the forge, however it was guarded by two Stormvermin who eyed him even while he had on his breathing mask. Shrall walked up to them with his warp blade in one hand, and a bag of equipment and supplies in another. Their intimidating presence filled him with dread, but he thought he would just lie to them if they asked what happened.

"Shrall, why you not at station-forge? Must work-toil for Clan Skryre!" The Stomvermin to the left stated.

"I go get-pick up supply-things for DOOMwheel, yes-yes! Needed more work-things to repair-complete. "

"Yes yes-go inside and make-build Doomwheel! Needed for Clan Skryre! Now-now!" The right Stormvermin stated.

They opened the hatch to the forge as Shrall stepped inside, however as he did the guard on the left jabbed his halberd straight into Shrall's bum as if to poke him to move faster. Shrall let out a yelp and scurried inside the forge even faster as both the Stormvermin began to laugh at his misfortune. Once he got inside the hatch was closed and Shrall began to grumble and curse.

"Dumb-stupid Stormvermin think they're better-superior than Shrall. Just wait and they  
will see-see!" The Engineseer mumbled as he tried to sneak back to his workstation.

The forge was naturally boiling hot due to the fact of all the forging and use of warpfire being used around. All in the chamber everyone was busy at work, skavenslaves, clanrats, even rat ogres were busy with their current tasks. The forge itself was a massive pit where production and development were taking place, along the walls were all manner of Skaven toiling and working to build weapons, technology, and equipment for the Clan. In the middle was the lookout station where all the higher ranked Skaven would oversee work and production. IF anyone got out of line, including Shrall himself, they would more than likely face a whipping if not worse.

Still, Shrall played it cool. Afterall, he did require parts to work on his Doomwheel and nobody was going to miss the greedy merchant outside that he had 'negotiated' with. The rat calmly moved over to his station until he heard his named called out from above.

"Shrall! Where have you been-hiding? That Doomwheel is broken-incomplete! Did you scurry-run from your responsibilities?" His literal slave driver of a boss, the foreman asked.

"No-no boss! Shrall had to get-acquire valuable things for Doomwheel! Only the best-optimum things for Doomwheel of Clan Skryre! Needed to make Warpstone battery best for battle-fight! Yes-yes!"

"Get back to work-job, now-now!" The foremen ordered him.

"Yes-sure boss! At once-once!" Shrall said as he scurried over to the Doomwheel and put down his warp blade and bag.

He began to open his satchel and take out various pieces of tools and equipment to work on the Doomwheel, a nut and bolt here, a warpstone capacitor there, and some other tools to maintain the massive wheel'd after hour Shrall worked tirelessly to maintain and build the Doomwheel to diagram specifications. Every so often he would turn around and move his pointy pawed hand down and around what appeared to be a schematic of sorts that Warlock engineers were given to properly construct their designs. He had to be careful though, one tiny mistake could potentially mean the Doomwheel ceases to function properly in the heat of battle, or it could explode and take him along with it. Shrall had to especially be careful in how the war machine was powered by Warpstone and specific calibrations had to not only be monitored, but also specific Skaven rites had to be administered to maintain stability with the Warpstone core. Any error in his work would lead to his downfall by an accident or condemnation by the Council of Thirteen.

Eventually however, Shrall completed his work enough for the overseers to walk over and inspect the Doomwheel. Things seemed satisfactory and it was almost time for the Warlocks and Skavenslaves to be let out to their warrens to sleep. As nightfall drew to a close above ground in the skies over Skavenblight and Morrslieb began to set and the Blazing Sun began to arise many Skaven would go to sleeping during the daytime in their caverns. Shrall and the others were given the command to exit the warpforge and head towards their warren as to rest until their toil began anew later the next night.


End file.
